YS: Hot Blooded
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: An innocent swimming lesson. How could that make anyone's Blood Hot? Yaoi SMUT!


Hello everyone! I am back with the Second Story of my Yaoi Series! This one is a Kakashi/Naruto story. Beware of the smut! I finally managed to get my hands onto some Yaoi novels and maybe this one be better than the 1st one. I do not own Naruto in any way! Enjoy this Yaoi Story!

_**Hot Blooded**_

Naruto trembled as he stared at the small pond. _'I can do it.'_ He gingerly put a foot in, then the other. "Okay, just a little more." he whispered. "What are you doing?" said a voice. Naruto yelped and flew face first into the pond.

Kakashi stared at his blond student, who was spitting out mud and twigs. Naruto was wearing his orange swimming trunks and was sitting in the shallow area of the pond. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare me like that!" spat out Naruto as he removed a twig from his tongue.

"Sorry but really, what are you doing?" "Me? What does it look like?" Kakashi sighed. Team 7 had just come back from Wave three days ago and that was then the rest of Team 7 learned that Naruto could not swim. "Are you trying to learn how to swim?"

Naruto froze and became depressed. "Yeah." "So, why don't I help you?" Naruto perked up. "Really?" Sure, why not…" (Insert line here!)

Several hours later and Kakashi was regretting it. Naruto was a good learner but what Kakashi was regretting was that Naruto was dead sexy in nothing but his wet swimming trunks. Kakashi still had on his mask and boxers but that was all the clothing he was wearing.

Naruto dog paddled from the shallow end to the waist deep (at least to Kakashi) water where Kakashi stood. "Come on Naruto, almost there." He encouraged. Naruto soon reached him and Kakashi said, "Congrats, you can dog paddle. Now our next lesson is the breast stroke."

Naruto nodded, panting. Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled. "You really are progressing." "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. But can we continue the lessons tomorrow? It's getting late." Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw that they probably had a good 15-30 minutes of light left.

"Sure, now let's get out." Kakashi waded out of the water, being careful of Naruto's attempts to continue to doggy paddle. They both got out and quickly dried off. Kakashi was grabbing his pants when Naruto asked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei? Want to have some dinner as thanks for the swimming lessons?"

Kakashi looked at the Kyuubi Vessel. Naruto was shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Sure. That'd be great." Naruto lit up before saying, "Come on, let's go." The walk back to the Village was uneventful but as they got closer to Naruto's apartment, Kakashi noticed that he was getting nervous.

Naruto kept giving Kakashi the sweetest shy smiles the Jonin had ever seen as they got closer to where Naruto lived. _'What is it that Naruto is so nervous about?' _Kakashi asked himself. They soon arrived at Naruto's building and Naruto fished out his keys as they climbed the stairs.

When they arrived onto Naruto's floor, Kakashi could see fresh paint on the wall. Naruto finally unlocked the door and opened it. Kakashi followed his student inside and looked around as Naruto locked the door. There were a few older signs of vandalism that made red seep a bit into Kakashi's vision.

But what shocked him even more was the fact that the place was clean. "Would you like something to drink?" asked Naruto, who was heading in the direction of the fridge. "Yeah, thanks." Naruto opened the fridge and bent over to get something out of a drawer.

Kakashi felt his mouth dry as he stared at the perfect view of Naruto's ass. Said blond quickly took a peek over his shoulder and saw that Kakashi's eyes were glued onto his own ass. Naruto quickly swallowed before getting out the drinks.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to go cop a feel of that tight ass but reeled himself in when Naruto straightened and threw Kakashi a beer can. _'Wait, beer?'_ "Naruto, why do you have beer in your fridge?" "Well," Naruto opened a beer himself.

"According to Konoha law, if you are old enough to kill, then you are old enough to drink and have sex." He took a drink as Kakashi digested this information. Naruto turned back to his kitchen to look for some supplies to make a decent dinner that wasn't ramen.

He absently heard Kakashi open his beer and asked, "So, feel like some burgers for dinner?" "Sure." Naruto turned back to Kakashi and all coherent thought flew out the window as he stared at the mask-less Kakashi.

Kakashi paused in taking a drink. "What?" Naruto shook his head to clear the cobwebs before speaking, "Nothing, so what do you like on your burger?" (Insert line here!)

Now, it was a couple of hours later and both teacher and student were on their way to get drunk. They both had eaten and now were in Naruto's alcohol stash. A few sake bottles littered the floor, as did an army of crushed/empty beer cans.

"So, why is that cat, if it could be called that, Tora so damn mean?" slurred Naruto. "Who knows but think about it. How would you like to be in its paws?" "But I feel more sorry for the damn fox that lives in my gut. Damn thing won't let me get drunk."

He said the last part into his 37th beer can, which was now empty. Kakashi paused in taking a drink and looked at Naruto who threw the empty can at the wall. "Oh? Why do you feel sorry for the fox?" Naruto grabbed another sake bottle and pulled the cork.

"It has been stuck inside someone else's body for over a decade with no one to talk to and to be frank, the damn thing must be bored out of its mind." Naruto took a couple of gulps from the sake bottle before lying down.

Kakashi took another swig of beer before replying "Hmm, touché Naruto-kun." Naruto giggled, which caused Kakashi to smile. Naruto stretched across the floor, his head resting on Kakashi's outstretched leg.

"You wanna know something else?" "Hmn?" "I've never really liked Sakura." "Really? Then who do you like?" "You have to guess." "Aww, no fair. Do I get any hints?" "Depends on what you call hints." Kakashi smiled at the Kyuubi Vessel before speaking.

"Okay, first off: gender. I'm saying male." "Good guess. You don't mind that do you?" "Nope. Okay, um… Do I know him?" "Yes." "Is it Sasuke?" "God no! Guess again." "Okay, um, age?" "Around your age." Ohh, an older man. Anything else?" "Around your height."

"Alright, is it Iruka?" "No." "Asuma?" "No, Shikamaru's claimed him." "Izumo?" "Not. And not his little buddy either." "Might Gai?" "Who?" "Never mind. Uh, taking a shot in the dark here but I'm going to say you like me?"

Naruto laughed, "We have a winner! Prize for this winner is my undying love!" Kakashi chuckled as Naruto shifted so he was sitting in his sensei's lap. "So, you don't mind that I like you?" "Why should I?" "Dunno, for it would make training sessions awkward and weird."

"Pfft, Naruto-kun, I have liked you for a while now. Hell during the swimming lesson, it took all of my will power not to rip off your trunks and have my wicked way with you." Naruto's eyes widened before lust invaded the cerulean pools.

"Really? For I just wanted to rip off your boxers to see how sexy you looked in just your mask." Kakashi's mitched-matched eyes widened before lust invaded them as well. "Well, it seems we are on the same page."

"Hmm mmn." Naruto put his arms around Kakashi's neck and straddled his waist. Their clothed hard-ons brushed each other, causing them both to moan. "Damn, who'd thought that you'd be so damn sexy?" groaned out Kakashi as Naruto grinded against him.

"Maybe you do?" he said huskily, causing Kakashi to groan again. Kakashi reached up and pulled off his headband. As it clattered to the ground, Naruto used one hand to pull down Kakashi's Jonin vest zipper. Kakashi shrugged out of his vest and pulled off his gloves.

Naruto pulled off his own shirt, still grinding against his hot sensei. Kakashi practically drooled at the sight of Naruto's tanned skin. The only blemish on Naruto's muscled torso was the Kyuubi's seal. "Beautiful." murmured Kakashi as his hands roamed over Naruto's chest.

The blond moaned when a hand brushed over a nipple. "Like that do you?" Naruto nodded, running his tongue over his dry full lips. Kakashi brought his hand back to the nub and tweaked it, causing a lust filled sound to escape from Naruto's mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei, kiss me." The silver haired man slammed his mouth over Naruto's; running his tongue over the younger's lips. Naruto opened his lips to his lover's calling. Tongues battled for dominance as they continued to kiss.

Naruto tried to pull off Kakashi's shirt but decided to rip it off instead. He pulled until the fabric ripped and pushed it off Kakashi's shoulders. His now empty hands went into Kakashi's silver locks, fingers tangling in the silver mane.

Kakashi tore his mouth from Naruto's and began to nibble/kiss down the fox vessel's throat. Naruto panted as his lover went farther south, towards his chest. Naruto gasped for air when Kakashi took one of the dusty disks in his mouth.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" "Sensei is only for public or cosplay, my little fox." Kakashi said around Naruto's nipple. Naruto arched his back as pleasure danced down toward his lower belly. Kakashi's free hand, as his other one was busy playing with Naruto's other nipple, swept down to Naruto's crotch.

His fingers went to work on undoing the drawstring of the swimming trunks Naruto still wore. Naruto grinded down against both Kakashi's erection and hand. Naruto soon gave a silent yell when the scarecrow bit down on the fox's nipple.

Naruto was gently pushed down by Kakashi to lie on the floor. Kakashi took up residence between Naruto's legs and began to grind against Naruto as well. When Kakashi finally got the knot undone of Naruto's trunks, he began to pull down the orange cloth.

During this, Naruto began to pull on Kakashi's hair. A silent demand to be kissed. Kakashi obliged by giving the horny Jinchuriki an open mouthed kiss. Kakashi was completely unaware of the fact that Naruto's hands were moving down his body towards the fly of his pants.

The blond managed to undo the button and got the zipper down. Kakashi yelped when one of Naruto's hands snuck into his pants and fondled him through the silk boxers. Kakashi shivered as Naruto's hand danced up his length.

So, as revenge, Kakashi pulled down Naruto's trunks and pulled away from Naruto to fling them across the room. Naruto felt the air leave his lungs as he watched Kakashi remove the wandering hands from his pants and stare hungrily at Naruto's red erection.

Naruto peeled away Kakashi's pants and boxers by hooking his toes onto the top of the pants and pushed down. Kakashi groaned when the cooler air of the apartment his own erection. Kakashi kicked away his pants and rose up on his arms.

Neither naked male moved until Kakashi moved against Naruto. Naruto cried out as Kakashi began to hump him, hard. Naruto threw his legs over Kakashi's hips and began to match him stroke for stroke. Kakashi held up three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Suck" was the command. Naruto greedily took them into his mouth and began to suck and lick all of them wantly as Kakashi wormed his way down Naruto's body. Naruto cried out around the fingers when Kakashi carefully licked up Naruto's penis.

Naruto sucked harder on the fingers as Kakashi took the head of Naruto's length into his mouth. Kakashi used his other hand to caress Naruto's balls as he continued to suck on Naruto's dick. After awhile of caressing, Kakashi's hand moved to Naruto's hip and began making lazy circles.

When Kakashi's fingers were well lubed with spit, he extracted them from Naruto's mouth. He placed them in front of Naruto's virgin hole. He released Naruto's penis from his mouth to say, "Naruto-kun, I need to know if you want this. Now." Naruto felt Kakashi's spit lubed fingers circling his hole.

The Jinchuriki spat out, "Yes. God fucking yes! Don't stop!" the older man seemed satisfied with that answer and inserted a finger through the tight ring of muscle. Naruto yelped and saw stars when Kakashi's finger found a bundle of nerves.

The silver haired man inserted another finger and continued to stretch his virgin lover. After adding the third and final finger, Kakashi quickly spat into his free hand and used it to lube his own hard length. After Kakashi lubed himself, he removed the fingers, causing the Kyuubi Vessel to whine at the loss.

Kakashi quickly positioned himself at the twitching rosebud. In his hand was one of Naruto's thighs to gain better access to Naruto's entrance. "You are officially sure Naruto-kun?" strained out Kakashi. "Fuck me until we can't walk anymore!"

Naruto spat out, unaware to both of them that a red ring was around Naruto's pupils. Kakashi slammed his hips forward, causing his name to rip from Naruto's lips. Kakashi buried himself to the base of his cock.

He stopped to let Naruto adjust, for he didn't want to hurt the younger male. After a few minutes, Naruto shifted; giving Kakashi the okay to move. Kakashi pulled out to the tip before snapping his hips forward, hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto cried out and wrapped his free leg around Kakashi's waist as Kakashi threw the other leg over his shoulder. He met Kakashi stroke for stroke, at a pace the older man had only dreamed of. "Damn, Naruto, you are soo-damn-tight!" grunted out Kakashi as his pace grew.

"Harder and Faster! Fuck…ugh…me till *moan* we both-pant- can't move *moan*" Naruto growled out. Kakashi obliged and kept hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto reached up and bit Kakashi hard on the shoulder.

Kakashi felt pain, then the best pleasure he'd ever known flow through his body. "Naruto-kun, I-I'm going to cum!" "M-Me too!" They both went faster and then they both came, hard. Naruto's seed came all over Kakashi's chest and Naruto felt the white hot sperm of Kakashi within him.

They both cried out and Kakashi fell on top of Naruto. Panting, Kakashi picked up Naruto and took them to Naruto's bed that was a couple of feet away. Pulling down the covers, Kakashi just dropped them both onto the bed.

Naruto grabbed the covers and pulled the blankets over them. "Night Kakashi-kun. "Good night Naruto-kun." And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms… (Insert line here!)

The next morning, Kakashi woke up to the smell of food being cooked and an empty bed. He blinked before rolling over to see Naruto standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of light blue pj's. Kakashi got out of bed and walked over to Naruto.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on top of the blond's head. "Morning Kakashi-kun." "Hmm. Morning and how are we felling?" "Good concerning what happened last night." "Must be thanks to the Kyuubi."

"Remind me to send him a thank you card." Kakashi chuckled before kissing the top of his lover's head. "I'm going to hop in the shower before I eat. Okay with you?" Naruto pointed to the door on the left, "Yeah, go ahead. I did."

Kakashi reluctantly let go of Naruto and padded off to the shower… (Insert Line here!)

When Kakashi stepped under the spray of the shower, reality hit him hard in the gut. He'd broken his rule: Do. Not. **Ever**_. _Sleep with your student. Hell Kakashi was 23, and if Kami was listening 27, and Naruto was 13!

That defiantly screamed pedophile but Kakashi couldn't help it. Now that he had gotten a taste of Naruto, he would never let go. It was like tasting the Forbidden Fruit; you would always go back for more. And if Kakashi just broke things off now, who knows what it would do to Naruto.

Kakashi washed up and quickly got out. He smiled as he used a bright orange towel with green chibi frogs on it. He wrapped it around his hips and left the bathroom to ask Naruto where the hell his pants went when his train of thought smashed into the mountain of stupidity.

Naruto was leaning over the table to fix something on the table. Kakashi felt drool pooling within his mouth as e continued to stare at Naruto's now wiggling ass. Kakashi reached out and cupped Naruto's arse in his hand.

Naruto jolted before moaning out, "K-Kakashi-kun, breakfast is ready." "Breakfast can wait." He murmured into his uke's ear. "B-but I made it just for you." "Alright." _'We'll need the energy.' _He thought as he released Naruto and sat down… (Insert Line Here!)

Naruto squirmed in his seat was Kakashi ate, licking his lips after each strip of bacon. Naruto's pants grew tighter and tighter with each piece of bacon his seme would eat. "Naruto-kun, you are a very good cook." "T-ahem-Thanks."

Naruto and Kakashi ate like starving men; now all that was left to do was the dishes. Naruto quickly summoned a couple of shadow clones to take care of the dishes. Once the dishes were done, Naruto dispelled the clones and fiddled with his fingers, hoping that his erection would go away.

"Now that breakfast is out of the way, Naruto-kun can come here please?" Naruto stood and made his way over to Kakashi. Clearly embarrassed that he was showing Kakashi his erection but when he rounded the table, Naruto could see that Kakashi had also pitched a tent.

Naruto was getting more aroused and he licked his lips. "My, my, looks like somebody is still hungry." Naruto shivered when Kakashi took his and rubbed lazy circles with his thumb on Naruto's wrist. "Yes Kakashi-kun, I'm still hungry but not for food." He replied huskily.

Kakashi tugged on Naruto's hand so Naruto was straddling Kakashi's lap. They both groaned and Naruto panted. Kakashi began to undo buttons on Naruto's shirt as Naruto's fingers found their way into Kakashi's hair.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist as Kakashi stood up, which caused the already loose towel to creep lower on his hips. Naruto licked a scar on Kakashi's chest as his lover lowered him onto the table.

Kakashi ripped off Naruto's pants and noticed that the fox vessel went commando. Naruto nibbled on Kakashi's chest while Kakashi removed his towel. Naruto arched when the Jonin tenderly grabbed the blond's erection.

"N-Naruto-kun" groaned out Kakashi as the blond reached one of his nipples. Naruto used one hand to caress the abandoned nipple while his mouth worked on the other one. Naruto switched nipples, causing Kakashi's breath to hitch.

"You are such a slutty fox." Kakashi whispered, causing Naruto to moan around the nipple in his mouth. Kakashi spoke again, "Do you want more you sexy little bitch?" A feral growl was his response. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto and flipped him so Naruto was lying on stomach.

Naruto whimpered when his seme's cock rubbed against his own ass. "K-Kakashi *huff **huff*, m-more." "More what?" Kakashi rubbed again, causing another growl to come from his uke. "P-please, I can't."

"Yes you can. Now, tell me what you want?" "Shove your cock in my ass! Pound me until I can't walk! Tear me so Kyuubi can't fix me! Hurt me! Fuck me!" Kakashi used his hands to spread Naruto's cheeks and aligned his dripping cock with the twitching rose bud.

Kakashi shoved his cock deep inside Naruto, causing a feral roar to come from the fox vessel. Kakashi growled as he slammed his hips forward and back. Naruto's now sharpened claws gorged deep into the table.

The table creaked as Kakashi and Naruto became wilder with each thrust. Naruto arched back and hooked an arm around Kakashi's neck. Naruto turned his head to give Kakashi a heated kiss. Naruto thrusted his tongue in sync with Kakashi's thrusts.

Kakashi pounded harder before tearing his mouth away from Naruto's and bit hard on said male's tanned throat. Naruto cried out, "YES! Harder! Faster! Rip me in half!" Kakashi lost all coherent thought when Naruto bit him hard in the arm.

The flash of more energy and pleasure hit Kakashi in the gut hard, making him reach around and pump Naruto in time with his thrusts. Naruto growled and clawed the table as Kakashi slammed into his prostate repeatedly.

Naruto saw stars with each thrust and felt the familiar tingle before his orgasm. "I-I'm going to cum Kakashi!" "Naruto!" Both teacher and student cam with a white flash. Kakashi lay on top of Naruto, catching his breath.

They both laid there for several minutes before Naruto spoke, "We need to go. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for us." "Mmmnh but I am tempted to stay inside you all day." Naruto turned his head to his Kakashi, his scarecrow.

"Same here." Kakashi pulled out of Naruto and sat down in the chair behind him. He held his now swelling cock in one hand. "Then let's play." Naruto laughed. "You make me so Hot Blooded." Kakashi grinned.

_**END!**_

It is now 5 am here! This is going to go through some quick editing, then shll be posted. Thank you and have a good night!


End file.
